Sword of Loli Outcast - Session 5
Dramatis Personae 0Coletell Auctor: MC. Apparently his taste in women varies wildly. 3Mari Vanator: MC's partner in crime. Half vampire, half succubus, all loli. 1Gertrude Auctor: MC's aunt. Tough as nails mage, attractive lady. Don't fuck with her. 0Carina Albian: Lost English princess. Terrible attitude problem. Weild Excalibur. Currently captive at Auctor Manor. It's been a few days since the Excalibur incident. Carina is being kept in one of your guest... "bedrooms", tethered to her bed. She's not been too happy about it. 3Go down and visit her 6Continue sipping your tea and studying the books in your study. 0Go outside. You pour yourself a bit more black tea. Sugar and milk is for faggots. Mari's still asleep, and so is Ger, and you haven't spoken to Gressil in a week. 4Change books. 1Wake up the other residents 5Check if Gressil is still sealed in her stone. You go over to the jeweled box you kept the demons in- Gressil is not only there, but she's not glowing like the other two. Well, this isn't good. 9Unseal her, just for safety's sake. 1She hasn't apologized yet, let her suffer. You place her on the table, and begin the unsealing process- However, she's not responding. She's there, and definitely not dead, but she's REFUSING a forced unseal. 12"Look, keep this up, and I'll break your stone." 1"...Fine, fine, I'm sorry." 0"...You there?" She glows strongly for a moment. She's holding out. "Nngh... Cole, leave that old lady alone, she's an uncultured swine..." Mari wobbily steps into your study, rubbing her eyes, in her plain nightgown 9"Morning, Mari. Did I wake you?" 2"But she's my partner, I can't just let her be like that." 0"Yeah, you're right." She wobbles over to you, and falls into your chest. "Mumph I'mph hungryphmphp" She mumbles into your chest. She wraps her arms around your waist. 8"Lemme at least make sure Gressil's alright." 0"Go wake up Ger for me, would ya?" 0"Sure, what do you want?" She sleepily nods, and then wobbles back over to her room. You go back over to your desk, staring at the defiant stone. 3"What do I have to do to get you out of there?" 4"What now? You want me to grovel?" 3"I order you out of that form, as descendant of Carys Auctor, the warrior who sealed you." You suddenly feel a blazingly hot presence behind you. "That... would be nice, I suppose." You whirl around, and see a rather unkempt Gressil is siting on the bookshelf. 5"Oh, hey, welcome back." 2"Look, I'm sorry about before." 5"Is that anyway to greet your master?" She twitches her eyebrow, which is immediately followed to you staring down a blunderbuss. "Is that any way for a feeble human to greet an Archdemoness? Remember, boy, I LENT you my powers." She cocks 0"You didn't exactly have a choice." 0"Whoa, whoa, cool it" 10Stare her down She pushes you down against your own desk with the blunderbuss. "So, you think yourself a master?" She motions to your pants. "Off. Now. Unless you like being swiss cheese." 2Do it. 8"I like cheese, yeah." She fires into your right knee- you let out a bloodcurdling scream, but your voice reaches no one. "Like my barrier? Kinda like another plane of existance. Now. Pants. Off." 7"One hole, swiss cheese... does not make." 5Comply before you lose your other knee. She places one of her hoofs onto your crotch, then fires once more, this time into your left shoulder. "Are you an idiot, or a masochist?" 9"..." 1"Idiot, for choosing a... a... weapon like you." 3"Masochist. Can't you... tell I'm en-njoying this?" "Hmm, you dead yet?" She spreads her legs and sits right under your chin. "If you want to live, lick like you mean it." She lifts her skirt. Why so human-like? 5Do so. 9"Yeah, you're a few hundred years too old for that." She fires into your right forearm, effectively shattering it. "Why... Why are you so RESISTANT? Maybe it's this form? Maybe you're just gay? Most men would have fallen by now!" 3"Sorry, I don't do demons." 3"You're a bit too old. Like, 400 years too old." 10"Maybe because I'm bleeding out." Gressil jumps off of you. "O-oh. If I heal you, will you succumb?" Gressil's tone has deeply changed. Archdemonesses have egos too, I guess. 0"Sorry, even if I had my whole arm, I still can't into demons." 9"Sure. Just put me back together." 5"I'm a one woman man." She nods. From her mouth, she reveals a tongue that would put Mari's succubus tongue to shame. She licks over your wounds, and they mend rapidly. "Now, your end" 4Remove your pants. 7"Take off my pants for me." "Oho? Just because I spared you..." She grabs your waistband and tears your pants right off. "Doesn't mean I'll be merciful." Her long, beautiful tounge rakes your nether regions. 6"Oh? Bring it on." 0"..." 8"Hah, I bet you're 200 years out of practice." "Oh? And I bet you think that little girl is anywhere NEAR as good at this as I am." She wraps her tongue and mouth around your mancannon.. and her mouth molds to the shape of your meat. 4"Mari's still better." 3"Nn..gh..." 6"..." She's clearly got 400 years on Mari. Her warmth and friction creates a euphoric feeling, as she ravages your Battleship Yamato with her tounge. She looks pretty cute... 9Grab her head 7Let her do her thing Your fingers run through her hair, which feel infinitely more silky than any humans could. You're about to climax... but she releases you. "Thought you were getting off easy?" 5"Yeah." 8"Implying I wouldn't take advantage of you if I wanted to." 4"..." "Hah, I like your pluck, boy." She shoves you further up the desk, and summons two bayonets, crossed over your neck, embedded in the desk. "Fun time." 11"Wah! What are we gonna do on the desk?" 1"..." 4Are you really gonna pick anything else? She rakes her nails over your chest as she lowers her Demon-gina onto your Super Dimensional Fortress. The intense warms and moistness sucks you in, and you push up. "Who said you could move?" 3"Try and stop me." 8"My hips are moving on their own." 1"...." She snaps her fingers, and 4 more bayonets cross over your thighs. "Move and you'll lose 'em. Let's see how strong you really are, 'master'" She begins gyrating her hips. 8MUST RESIST YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR THIGHS 9OH MY GOD THIS FEELS TOO GOOD I CAN'T HELP IT, GOODBYE LEGS Your resistance fails, and your legs are sliced slowly as you raise. Gressil sits back down on you, forcing your Gae Bulge into her, and your hips down. "It hurts, doesn't it?" 10"NOPE." 5"YEP." 1"..." "Brave, aren't we?" She turns around, and faces her impossibly round and supple ass in your direction. She bends and licks the wounds closed... and proceeds to jackhammer your beam saber. 17Spank her ass. 1DON'T DO IT MAN Your left hand takes a huge handful of her left cheek, while you bring your pimphand down on her right. The moan she releases almost sends you into climax. "Hey! Who said you could do that!" 5"You didn't say I couldn't." 1"I couldn't resist your amazingly beautiful derriere" 9Spank her again In response to the spank, she tightens her hell-hole's grip on your Red October by several maginitudes, forcing you to climax as she turns to face you. "Oh look at that. Inside? Better take responsibility." 5"Yeah right." 0"Of course." 8Pass out. You wake on your desk, fully dressed, with no wounds. Gressil is lying on your chest, in pistol form. "Cole! Where have you been for 3 hours?" Ger storms in. 1"Uh..." 8"I had sex with an older woman. Tell Mari." 3"Right here, taking a nap." "Hah, yeah right." She walks up to you and notices Gressil. "You two made up? Or did you force her out of that rock?" She eyes you closely. 1"We made up." 0"Forced her out" 12"This is a normal pistol." In a burst of cold flames, Gressil transfigures into her normal self. "We talked things out a bit.. heh" She sits with her legs over your lap, hand on your chest. 1"Yeah, what she said." 8"Totally a lie." 2"That aside, what did I miss?" She giggles and hops off your lap. "So, what do you need, milady?" Gressil struts around Ger. "Well, Gressil, Carina has gone missing." 4"Wait wut." 0"...How?" 8"Did you stick a tracker in her anus?" Gressil looks at you sideways. "You're a kinky one. Lady Gertrude, why not follow her magical residue? She's no control over her output." Gressil sniffs the air. "She's near." 8"Well then, let's go!" 3"Hold on, we should bring Mari with us." Gressil nods, and in a fiery blast, a beautifully adorned musket takes her place- with a scope no less. "Is my new scope pretty, Cole? It's just for you~" 2"Very. Let's go." 8"Why a scope?" "I supposed you'd need one to go hunting with. Right?" The musket warms up in your hands. "Just follow my mental nudges, we'll find her quickly." 9"Right." 0"You're the boss." 0"Lets get her, partner." You head out, and follow Gressil's subtle nudges. You reach the edge of a forest, and you can see footprints here and there. "She's here, but I can't sense her... is this.. a trap?" 0"Probably not." 8"It might be, let's be on guard." 1Rush in You trek through the woods, Gressil in hand. You come across several invisible wires- she's trying to spring a trap on you. Gressil yells out "Come out you little whore, and fight like the noble you are 6"You're not fit for the sword if you choose to fight like this, Carina!" 3"Come out! I don't wanna hurt you!" 1"..." That ticked her. You hear swift footsteps, and barely dodge a swing- your jacket gets nicked. "You're one to talk, using a gun!" Carina stands before you. 1"At least I came to face you one on one." 0"I don't mean to hurt you." 10"You're using traps." "That's what a real fighter does. You think your concepts of 'honor' and 'fairness' will keep you alive on a battlefield?" She swing her sword left, cutting something- a load of rocks fall from above! 7Dodge. 5Shoot through the falling rocks You dodge- right into a wire trap. Your jacket is shredded, and you get trapped in the sharp wire. "Hah, some 'legendary' hunter you are." She stalks up to you, slowly. 1Try to break free. 10Stand there, better than getting julienned She begins a lunge that would most probably turn you into a bacon wrapped hotdog- until she's blocked by a beautiful demoness. "Cocky aren't we, miss?" 8Wriggle free carefully while Gressil has Carina 2Stand there like a moron. You carefully slide out of the wire, only getting a few cuts. Gressil is clearly toying with Carina, she isn't breaking a sweat. "Hey, Cole, wanna blow this bitch up?" 0"Yeah" 7"I'd rather we ended this peacefully." 5"You decide, Gressil." Gressil sighs, and hops behind you. "Here, deal with her." She embraces you, and melds into you. In a burst of flame, a crimson great coat and gloves appear on your person. 5"What do I do with this?" 2"What, no gun?" 2"Alright..." You hear Gressil's voice in your head. "I assume you've read up on what I can do in Carys's chronicle, yeah? I've given you full control. End this quick, alright?" 4"Sure, I guess." Hold your hands out in front of you. 0"Uh, I'll try." Hold out your hands beside you, palms down. 3"Fine." Hold one hand up Carina recovers, and dashes at you- just as a rather large cannon spawns from between your hands. You hold it by two handles- and it fire! Carina blocks it, but is sent flying. "Relying on the power o 3"Watch your mouth, you cunt. She's my partner." 1"What was that? You don't believe in fairness?" 1Toss it aside, you need more guns. She dashes at you, and you block her blade with a musket, once more, and this time with a pistol. You're not even feeling drained. "STOP BLOCKING AND FIGHT ME, AUCTOR!" 4Shoot her in the gut. 0Shoot her in the face 2Shoot her in the leg With inhuman speed, you sidestep one of her lunges, and push a pistol into her belly, discharging it. She falls to her knees, but struggles up. "Not.. yet..." 7"Give up, Carina. I don't want to kill you." 0Shoot her legs out 0"Why are you fighting ME, of all people?" She dashes with amazing speed, closing the distance between. She swings for your neck, but you block with a musket, which you immediately use to bash her chin. 2"Give up, I don't want to hurt you any more." 1"How badly do you want to die?" 5"What's your goal?" "Nothing you would care about. Just know I need you... dead!" She musters again, and tries to stab you- you shoot her hand, and kick her in the chest. She drops to the ground. 0"Give up." 6"Why me? You killed to priests before, what do I have to do with them? I just take jobs." 1"You're gonna need to try better than that." "You're right. I'm an orphan. You know how the monks determined how much to feed me? I had to kill. First other children. Then enemies of the church. Then, anyone. Anyone at all." She tries to stand, 1"...And?" 1"Why didn't you just run away? You had the Excalibur, you could've killed your way out." 4"Nice story." She looks up through her brown hair, matted now with mud and blood. "Any artifacts, or hunters... worth a room of my own, and my own free time. You have both." Her shot hand clenches Excalibur. 0Shoot her hand again. 7"I also have plenty of food and spare rooms." 0"So you happening across me is your ticket to a better life?" She looks at you, then looks back down. "You don't understand. They'll hunt you down. Warrior Monks. They'll kill you, and kill me. I've considered it. It won't work." She tears up. 1"Hah. Robed, shaved headed men? I can take 'em." 6"Yeah, you've got Excalibur, skills, and guts. I've got enough weapons to hold off the apocalypse." 0"I guess you're right." She completely collapses, silently sobbing. "Are you sure?" She looks up through her matted hair. Her face is strong, but wavering. "I can just as easily die here." 1"I don't kill royalty." 1"You're too good a fighter to waste." 3Stick your hand out to her. She takes your hand, feebly. "Another one, Cole? This is just like those crappy Japanese flip-books with sounds." You can FEEL Gressil's sigh. 0"Cmon Carina. Let's go home." 1"On your feet, Queen Carina. Let's get you on that throne." 6Pull her up gently. Grudgingly, Gressil returns to her Demon state and aids in supporting her. You hobble back home, where Ger and an anxious Mari are waiting. 0"Why didn't you just kill that vile cur? It would have saved us the trouble." Mari puffs her cheeks out. 0Ger is smiling. "Well, I'm glad to see you didn't kill the future Queen of England." 0Gressil rolls her eyes. "And I gave him full control, too. He didn't even use the big guns. What a waste." 0Carina laughs softly to herself. "I was just trying to kill you, and now you're helping me. You'll get killed one day." 0Mari stomps forward. "Not on my watch." She spreads her wings wide. 1Ger pats her head. "Now now, Mari. Cole, where do you plan on stashing her? And how do you plan on dealing with this?" 0You explain how you'll take on her previous owners. You also designate your old bedroom as hers. 0Gressil groans. "You're too giving. I'm going to sleep." She turns back into a stone, and falls into your pocket. 0You lay down Carina, and patch her up. You've the Queen of England on your side now, and the RCC at your heels. 2Sword of the Outcast / Session... what? / END